Surgical instruments that utilize high speed rotary motors with shafted implements for the resection of bone and tissue are common in the art. One type of surgical instrument has a quick release mechanism that can engage and disengage the tool implement. When a surgical implement needs to be changed or replaced, an actuating sleeve is moved to a released position to remove the implement. The new implement is then inserted and the actuating sleeve is moved back to a locked position.